


reckless love

by lissethsrojas



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissethsrojas/pseuds/lissethsrojas
Summary: i could stay right here foreveranywhere with you is betterjustdon’t take me homeor, the royalty au nobody asked for
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Kudos: 25





	reckless love

**Author's Note:**

> title: _reckless love_ by tori kelly  
> summary: _don’t take me home_ by tori kelly

everybody knows about the long time feud between the upton and halstead families. something about a stolen cup - stolen _golden_ cup, mind you. who stole it? nobody knows. the two kingdoms have been blaming each other for it for _years_.

it has been engraved in princess hailey upton's mind that she avoid any member of the halstead family. and she did. until the ball. 

every year, the upton kingdom throws a ball and invites all the neighbouring kingdoms. that means the rojas', the ruzek's, and the halstead's because a petty little squabble - over a _cup_ \- can't bypass the laws that have been in place for hundreds of years.

hailey had just snuck out the ball and was making her way to the courtyard when she bumped into jay, who then fell. 

"oh, my gosh. i'm so sorry," hailey said and reached to help him up. 

"no, it's my fault. i wasn't looking where i was going," jay said and dusted himself off. he lifted his head and made eye contact with hailey, "i'm jay," he offered his hand. 

"i'm hailey," hailey said and shook his hand, "what are you doing out here?" 

"same thing as you, i guess. trying to escape the festivities," jay put his hands in his pocket and they stood in an uncomfortable silence for a while. 

"so outside?" hailey asked after a while. 

"yep." 

they walked down many corridors before finally making it to the courtyard. they walked around the courtyard, side by side, in an uncomfortable silence.

"so… where are you from?" jay asked in an attempt to start conversation. 

"um, here actually. i live in the castle," hailey elaborated upon seeing jay's confused expression. 

"wait. you're princess hailey?" jay stopped walking and asked her.

"in the flesh," hailey said. 

"you are _not_ what i was expecting," jay scoffed and started walking again, leaving hailey behind

"what's that supposed to mean?" hailey quickly walked to catch up with him. 

"nothing. it's just i've heard that you're a ruthless, selfish, stone cold-" jay stopped himself and gestured with his head, "you know." 

"a bitch?" hailey asked in amusement. 

"yeah. and you don't seem like a, uh, that." 

"that's quite the claim for someone who's known me for ten minutes," hailey smirked.

"what can i say? i'm a people reader," jay said. 

"well, who told you that i'm a 'ruthless, selfish, stone cold bitch'?" hailey asked. 

"my parents," jay said. 

"oh?" 

"yeah. that's pretty much the only thing my dad ever told me." 

"and who are your parents?" 

"pat and alessia halstead," jay smirked. 

"woah, woah, woah. you're jay halstead? as in _prince_ jay halstead. as in-" 

"second born son to king pat and queen alessia halstead? yep." 

"huh, okay." 

"are we supposed to hate each other? i feel like we're supposed to hate each other," jay said after a beat of silence. 

"i don't know and, honestly, don't care. i mean, they're arguing over a _cup_! gold or not, it's pretty fucking childish." hailey and jay laughed. 

"so, we're just gonna go against everything our parents told us and _not_ hate each other?" 

"yep," hailey said and popped the 'p'. 

"well then, hailey upton, i feel this is the start of an amazing friendship," jay said and gave his hand to shake. hailey took it and laughed when he bowed after they dropped hands. 

ever since then they had been inseparable. in secret, of course. they told each other everything. when jay's girlfriend broke up with him, the first person he told was jay. when hailey's dad had another outburst, the first person she told - after a month, mind you - was jay. 

somewhere between sneaking around in the forest and meeting up in secret, they caught feelings for each other. 

hailey had this nagging feeling in the back of her mind for some time, but she never addressed it. that was until jay was held hostage by somebody his father angered. it's funny how feelings make themselves known when one is put in danger. 

she spent two weeks in her room, unaware of jay’s condition. she didn't know whether he was found, whether he was safe, whether he was injured. she just sat in her room and waited. she waited and hoped that he'd be okay, and they'd be able to meet every other week. 

two weeks of waiting until she knew he was fine. it took twenty minutes to wake up, but when she did, she saw jay throwing pebbles at her window. how her parents didn't wake up is unknown to her, but they didn't. she quickly snuck him into her room and immediately hugged him tightly. 

"i didn't know if you were okay or hurt," hailey sobbed into jay's shoulder. 

"i know, i know. and i'm sorry, hails," jay said and kissed the top of her head, squeezing her. they stood there for several minutes, holding each other, "i'm really sorry i made you worry, hails." 

"it's fine," hailey said and pulled away from jay, wiping his eyes.

"no, it's not. you were scared for me and didn't know if i was dead or not," jay paused and they both sat down on hailey's bed, holding each other's hands, "you know, when i was held hostage all i could think about… was you," hailey took in a sharp breath, "i thought about your smile, your laugh, your eyes. i thought about you. i replayed every moment we've ever had together. because if i had to die, i'd rather the last thing i see be you than some old guy. because you're my best friend. and i might have a teeny-tiny bit of a crush on you, but that's whatever," jay said nonchalantly and shrugged, looking around hailey's room whilst hailey whipped her head up to look at him, tears still streaming down her face. 

"i'm just now realising that that's probably not the best way to tell you i like you, so can i try agai-" hailey interrupted him by pulling his face to hers and connecting their lips. she pulled back and looked at him, fresh tears in her eyes. 

"i like you too, dumbass," she said, and jay leaned in to capture her lips in another kiss. 

they've been dating for a year now. secretly, of course. well, as secret as it can be when jay's brother, will, and hailey's best friend, vanessa, also knew. they'd been sworn to secrecy, though, so it's fine. 

right now they were in a little house that they built in the woods so they could be together without anyone interrupting them and so they could be away from prying eyes. it's eleven pm and the moon has made itself known, casting light on jay and hailey who are tangled in the sheets, looking at each other as if they were each other's world. 

jay was propped against the headboard, tracing patterns on hailey's bare arm, something that was making her sleepy. which is funny because she a had _a lot_ of energy just a few minutes a go when-

"so," jay started, "i was thinking-" 

"that's never good," hailey teased. 

jay tried to glare at her but he must have ended up looking a wounded puppy because hailey leaned up and kissed his cheek. 

"so, i was thinking. and, i realized that i hate your last name," jay said. 

hailey sat up and looked at him incredulously, holding the sheet to her chest, "excuse me?" 

"yeah, it kinda sucks," jay said, a smug smile on his face, "but don't worry, i've already thought of a new one for you." 

"oh, really?" hailey asked. 

"hmm." 

"well, what is it?" 

"'halstead', of course." 

hailey opened and closed her mouth, trying to come up with something to say. 

"jay halstead, if that's how you're proposing to me, i swear i'll break up with you right now!" hailey scolded. 

"what? should i-" jay pulled a ring out of nowhere, jumped out the bed and ran to hailey's side before getting on one knee, "hailey anne upton, familialy i'm supposed to hate you. but i can't. you have this disgusting way of getting me to do things and i'm half convinced you're hypnotizing me. but i'm _also_ half convinced you're that powerful. you've seen me at my worst - and let's be honest, i look amazing at my worst - and you stayed to help me. through every ptsd episode, my one constant has been you. i am utterly, hopelessly and completely in love with you, hails. and i know everybody says this, but will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

hailey got off the bed and went to jay, kneeling on both her knees and grabbed his face in her hands, looking at his eyes for a second before pulling his face forward and placing the softest, most passionate kiss on his lips," yes," she whispered on his lips. 

jay pulled away to look at her, "yeah?" 

"yeah," hailey nodded, tears in her eyes. jay slipped the ring on her finger and immediately kissed her again, smiling against her lips.

"i almost forgot my speech because you look really pretty in the moonlight," jay said when they pulled away. hailey laughed and shook her head. they stood up and went back to the bed, immediately going under the covers and holding each other. 

"you know," hailey started from her place on jay's chest, drawing patterns, "we're going to have to tell our parents about us."

"yeah," jay sighed, "we are." 

"they aren't going to be supportive of us." 

"well, and i say this respectfully, screw them," hailey laughed at that, "we don't need their blessing." 

"yeah, it's not like they run two of the most powerful kingdoms in the world," hailey said sarcastically. 

"i'm serious, hails. we don't need them to approve anything for us. we're adults, we can make our own decisions! and if they don't support that, then we don't need them."

"so, what are you suggesting? we run away?" hailey asked. upon seeing the mischievous look in jay's eye she sag up, "i was kidding." 

"i know, but… would it be such a bad idea? i mean, we already built this place to get away from them." 

"true, but this is for a few hours. you're talking about leaving our families forever." 

"okay, well not forever. just enough time to get married and go on a honeymoon then come back and throw this in our parents' faces," jay said. 

"that would be really adulty of us." hailey teased. 

"yeah, yeah," jay rolled his eyes, "it sounded better in my head." 

“well, i don't care what we end up doing because i just want to be with you. but can we stop talking about our parents and celebrate?" hailey suggested, "if i'm not mistaken," hailey straddled jay's lap, "i just became the future mrs halstead." 

jay flipped them over and put his arm by hailey's head to prop himself up, "you know what, i think you're right," jay started kissing hailey's neck, "and we have to celebrate two things. first, you're going to be my wife," jay kissed down hailey's chest, "and second, you just quoted high school musical 3."

hailey's laugh was muffled by jay's lips and she was soon too distracted to scold him for making her watch the movie series. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed, stay safe!


End file.
